


Turn

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [40]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q asks James a question.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Angst prompt table’s prompt ‘turn’.

“Would you turn back time if you had the chance?” Q asks James, pensive. 

“I would, of course, but I’m finding it surprisingly difficult to guess whether you would,” he continues slowly, almost serenely, and tilts his head to the side. 

“I suppose you would,” Q eventually decides, and he sounds curiously detached. “There have been so many moments in your life where such an ability would have come in handy, wouldn’t it?”

He pauses, and then adds, “I’d do it now if I could.”

The stone bearing James’ name before him is as silent as the grave it marks.


End file.
